Sincerely Royalty
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [COMPLETE] Marlena Russo before she married John Cena. Her life from 18 to marriage and the birth of her son. PreBiggest


**TITLE:** Sincerely Royalty  
**AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING:** PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST:** Marlena Russo, Candace Russo, Vince Russo, Alexandria Trombley-Russo, for the most part - it's the 'early years'. A prelude to "Biggest And The Best".

**SUMMARY:**

From a very young age, twins Marlena and Candace Russo knew what they were in. Their father, sports entertainment guru Vince Russo, was highly known throughout the world of wrestling. The girls attended a school called Lafadorien, a Private School in Long Island, New York, where they were treated with the utmost respect, and even a little sheltered. Marlena began to rebel from it after she turned 16, and that's when the rumors started.

From accused drug use, to the slandering of the Russo name, Marlena got sick of it, quick. She initially went to live with relatives in Miami for a year, before returning to Lafadorien, the rumors as strong as ever. She ignored it to the best of her ability, before finally standing up for herself against the negativity.

She was going to prove why she wasn't going to let anybody get her down, and why she was more than just an heiress of sports entertainment; but why she was a Russo. This is how Marlena Russo became in her late teens, and her early twenties.

**DISCLAIMER:**

The image base for both Candace and Marlena is Alessandra Ambrosio, Marlena with light brown/brown hair, and Candace blonde. I don't own anything but the rights to the character Marlena Russo, Candace Russo is to my friend Candace, and the high school friends are all made up as well. I don't own Vince, and Alexandria Trombley-Russo is credit to my mother (god rest her soul). It's all fiction, and it's a 'before look' to "Biggest And The Best". Sort of how Marlena got to where she is in that story. And of course, what she had to deal with.how she was !Don't like her any less for what happens in this story. Yes, she was a bit of a tramp, almost the "Paris Hilton of Wrestling Divas", but her "Biggest & The Best" is her grown up. Everyone is entitled to change, right? Right! Hate her as a teen and BEFORE John, not for who she is 'now' . Without further ado…Side Note: This is the story up until her marriage to John and Dorian's birth. Chapter one of "Biggest & The Best" really covers the bigger picture of everything AFTER that.

------------------------------------------------**  
Marlena's Age: 18  
Time: Senior Year at Lafadorien  
**------------------------------------------------

Marlena Russo had spent the past two years, here and there between Lafadorien Private School in Long Island, and St. Mathews in Miami. For the most part, she enjoyed the environment of St. Mathews a hell of a lot more than Lafadorien's. At Lafadorien, they figured because of who her father was, and because of who she hung out with, mixed with her attitude, that she was no good. Marlena's twin sister Candace always stood up for Marlena despite the rumors and comments made by other students at the school, and no matter what she had heard. Anything she wanted cleared, or to know about, she went directly to her sister.

However, Marlena wasn't one to take ridicule lightly. She heard plenty of comments made by her fellow classmates and schoolmates, to last her a life time. One such time came while she was on the girl's soccer team. She had made co-captain of the team with a girl named Jennie Maxwell, despite her horrible reputation around school. She was no doubt, extremely talented behind the ball, and she practiced hard every time they had practice, giving people no reason to disregard her as a diva, and say she couldn't play. While during fall sports her sister Candace was a cheerleader for the football team.

While Candace was the captain of the girl's varsity basketball squad, during the winter Marlena focused specifically on academics. It wasn't until the spring that the twins both found something they both were interested in to do together. Softball. They both played for the school and were both very good at it. But despite her academic achievements, her athletic achievements, and her overall stature at school, Lafadorien still treated Marlena like a delinquent. She used it to her advantage, to further etch her name into Lafadorien's records, as a score leader in soccer, national honor society academically, and by putting up impressive numbers behind the bat in softball. She figured, revenge was the best medicine for the way they treated her, and not letting them forget her name? Was the best revenge.

During homecoming, Marlena went to the dance with a group of friends, and her best male friend on the school's hockey team, a guy named Trevor ("Tre") McCartney. The entire dance, there were a few students who commented about the revealing nature of Marlena's dress. It was a red sequined gown, that had a small, even modest V neck plunge, and a small slit up to her mid-thigh. It didn't show any of her figure that wasn't obvious in a softball uniform, except it was far more classy.

"They're just jealous." Trevor told Marlena, as he put his arm around her waist. She slowly smiled, "The only person who can add up to you, is well…Candace."

"Awww, thanks Tre." Candace said with a giggle, as she smiled at Marlena. "See? Ignore them. They're nothing you need to worry about."

"I guess you're right, but it's a little more than annoying, y'know?" Marlena said, "I mean, I bust my ass to keep my grades exceptional, I bust my ass to make this school look good, and they think it's cool to make me look bad."

"They're all bitches." Trevor said with a nod, his expression serious, which had Marlena laughing a bit. "Seriously though, they're not worth you getting all upset over. You're one of the best athletes in this school, and they know it."

"Next to me." Candace chipped in with a smile.

"And you're definitely one of the smartest people in this damned facility."

"Next to me." Candace once again added, which caused Marlena to smirk.

"And totally one of the hottest."

"Next to me." Marlena said in a mocking tone as Candace said it, and both twins laughed, Candace putting her arm around Marlena's neck.

"Come on, let's go have fun!"

Homecoming was the home stretch for Marlena, and Candace alike. It meant that it was one step closer to graduation, and one step closer to moving on with their lives. Candace was buckled down and preparing for college, while Marlena was just anxiously anticipating the lump sum of money her father was giving her for graduation. She didn't care otherwise, she just wanted OUT. She had plans of what she wanted to do in life, and it didn't include wasting away at college. It didn't include romping around with college level intelligence. It involved living large in New York City, and being a true diva in Sports Entertainment. She was going to live up to the reputation she had built at Lafadorien.

Graduation snuck up, and even though she spent a majority of her free time at pre-graduation parties hosted by her friends (mainly hosted by Tre McCartney, or her ex-fling Timothy Conroy) Marlena graduated with honors and made it to all city with her soccer team in the fall. She was happy to just be out of there, while Candace was happy about moving on to college. They were escorted home in a black Lexus after graduation, and Marlena was on her cell phone with someone. Candace was dying to find out what her plans were, and as Marlena hung up, they talked.

"SO, now that we're finished…"

"I'm going to party it up like nobody's ever SEEN!" Marlena said, laughing softly to herself as she noticed the look of concern on Candace's face. "What?"

"You're not going to do anything stupid right?"

"Like what? Come on, I'm responsible. Not to mention, I know what I want out of life."

"What?"

"I'm going to be part of daddy's business, of course!" Marlena said, "Why? Aren't you?"

"I don't know…"

"You what?" Marlena raised an eyebrow, "Oh, wait, I'm sorry… you're U of M bound. Not Michigan, but _Minnesota_. Why there? I mean, really… what's so good about there?"

"They have a good basketball program…"

"I see…"

"You don't get it." Candace said, seemingly a little ruffled. "You're too strung up in your fantasizes of becoming this SUPER diva. You're going to have to step up to the legacy of Fabulous Moolah…and all of the other amazing women who have been in this sport."

"Typical." Marlena said, "I didn't think you'd understand. But believe me, I'm going to have the best trainers, the best ticket to the top. Nothing is going to stop me."

"Except your attitude maybe…"

"Will you just grow the fuck up?" Marlena snapped, as the Lexus came to a stop. She was in Candace's face, and looked genuinely pissed off. "You can think WHAT you want, when you want to Candace, but while you're off chasing your dream of becoming a star of this so called up-and-coming women's basketball league that's NEVER going to happen, I'll be living, **a real dream**. Wrestling. You'll see I'm not a Gorgeous George, but I'm worth something. I'm going to be the best that damned sport has ever even SEEN."

It was then that Marlena stormed away from the car, and into the Russo's. Alexandria Trombley-Russo, the twins mother, noticed the way Marlena entered the foyer, and soon noticed Candace's attitude walking into the house. They had their first real fight that escalated to Marlena almost striking her. Later that night conversation were had, amongst the four members of the Russo house. Vince, Alexandria, Candace and Marlena. Marlena was more preoccupied with the Yankees game than caring about what was being said, and she even got up and walked out. Vince grabbed her arm.

"Don't even think about it." Vince said, as Marlena gave him a glare. "Go ahead and shoot your little darts at me, little girl, but let me tell you - that you're never too old to go over my knee."

"Spare me the pep talk, _dad_." Marlena spat at him, furious in her tone, as Candace sighed to herself, shaking her head. Alexandria stood up.

"Marlena…"

"Don't MARLENA me." she shouted, "I'm TIRED of you fucking trying to run me! I'm EIGHTTEEN years old! And you know what? I'm going to do something about it! I'm MOVING OUT!"

"What? You can't!" Candace said, standing up quickly, as Marlena laughed coldly.

"Aww, why not, _Candy_?" She said, rolling her eyes. "Why should YOU care? Honestly! Why give a shit! You're off to the land of cornfields and NOTHING. You might as well just move to NEBRASKA for Christ's Sake!" she threw down the head phones she was listening to the game on, "I'm sick of this shit! NONE of you believe in me. I'm surprised you even CARE half the time!"

"Where are you really going to go?" Vince asked, "I'm not saying I'm taking your money or anythin' away, but for real, where are you going?"

"What do you need to know for?" Marlena retaliated, "You don't. All you have to know is I'm going to Connecticut to visit Stephanie, North Carolina to visit David and Ashley, and then to Florida to see Terry, Linda, Brooke, and whoever the hell else I feel like."

Marlena left the room, and that was the last time either three Russo's saw her for almost two months. She spent time in North Carolina at the Flair's, at the home of the Legendary Ric Flair, visiting his son David, and his daughter Ashley. Of course, she spent some time learning holds and techniques from "The dirtiest player in the game" while she was down there. Sparks were also flying between her and David Flair. Who knew what would become of that, if anything.

Her next stop was in Florida, where she spent time at the home of Terry "Hulk Hogan", Brooke and his wife Linda. While spending most of the time on the beaches with Brooke and 'Uncle Hulk', rafting and wave running, just ignoring the rest of what was going on with her family back in New York. Of course, naturally, Terry asked how she enjoyed her last year of school back in the city. She lied and said it was fantastic, and how she'd miss school. **Yeah, right**. She had spent a lot of time with Brooke while she was in St. Mathews in Miami. Hence her return visit to her household after graduation. She was like a big sister to Brooke, who was still pretty young at the time.

Her last stop before going home, was in Greenwich, Connecticut. The home of WWF(e) heiress Stephanie McMahon. Now, of all the 'wrestling socialites' she hung out with, Stephanie McMahon and Marlena Russo were like sisters. They did whatever they could together, and were always on the phone. It was to the point that she had called Vince McMahon "Dad" and Linda McMahon "Mom" on many occasions. Shane McMahon, was someone she shamelessly flirted with growing up, and now was no different. While she was visiting Stephanie, she flirted with Shane, despite him being a few years older than she was. What did she care?

Going back to New York, she was there in August. Candace had already left for Minnesota to reside in Minneapolis, where she'd be for her term at the U of M. Marlena didn't care. She was still extremely furious with her twin, and had no intention of apologizing first. Once she got home, she was greeted with open arms from her mother, and a bit of a cold shoulder at first from her father. They talked, and Vince managed to come around. They wanted her to go to Minnesota, but Marlena blatantly refused, and said reconciliation would come during Christmas break. She wasn't going to "corn country USA" for any reason.

------------------------------------------------**  
Marlena's Age: 18 to 19  
Time: A Socialite "DIVA" Is Born  
**------------------------------------------------

She was tired of being "miss perfect". Tired of being "miss innocent". Marlena Russo was tired of being "daddy's little angel". While spending some time down in Atlanta around the wCw formation, she got to know a few of the locals. She had a chance to meet Bret Hart, through him - Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart, The British Bulldog, and naturally the likes of Sting, Lex Lugar, The Macho Man Randy Savage - some of wrestling's biggest names at the time. She was young, but she wasn't naïve. She was under age, but she wasn't little miss guiltless.

Marlena did keep to herself for a time, but that was until the next year. January 2nd, she turned 19 years old. It was also around the time, she became romantically involved with David Flair. While, it stirred up some controversy for David and Marlena, they didn't care. Candace was shocked with the news, and while Marlena had no shame appearing on the arm of the "Flair Heir"; Vince Russo wasn't so delighted. Ric told Vince, "they're just a couple of kids, my man!" it wasn't even like that. She was using it as her opportunity to stir it up in the wrestling lime light. It was around the time that internet got BIG into wrestling, was launched in competition with -- there were fan websites, spoiler websites, the works. It was the talk of many fan sites.

WCW fan message boards lit up and stories were told about Flair and Russo. How Flair was using it to make himself look good with "Vince's Daughter". She was WCW's answer to Stephanie McMahon, the "heiress in distress". She had posed for some photos in WCW catalogues, which received some talk - as she made STING merchandise look _racy_ and _provocative_. It was what Marlena craved. Recognition in the sports world. While her sister was playing 'miss thang' in the college scene, ripping up the courts at the U of M on the Minnesota Golden Gophers women's basketball team, Marlena was ripping up headlines in WCW as a 'sideline diva'.

"Can you believe what she sees in David?"

"She's VINCE RUSSO'S DAUGHTER! With David Flair? Jesus! Who didn't see THAT coming!"

"It's a hoax. Off scene ratings!"

"Flair's one lucky son of a bastard! STYLING AND PROFILING like dear old dad! WOO!"

The fans went _rabid_. They ate up every headline to come out of the Atlanta Money Pit. But alas, Marlena got bored with David's 'niceties'. She did gain quite the sum out of their dating, in the form of jewelry, and David helped her with her estate in the Upper East Side of New York City, she called the "Noblessa Mystique". Later she'd be shown on **MTV** **Cribs **with the same estate.

The term "diva" became part of her every day life late that year. After her 'dramatic breakup' with Flair, David looked to his own family for comfort. Marlena and Ric never lost contact but David couldn't face her. He 'fell for her', which honestly humored Marlena. She was using it to her advantage. She made sure that her name didn't fade from the light in wrestling, or period. She was spotted in New York at clubs on random superstar's arms. She wasn't a 'slut', but she was definitely a looker. The biggest shock came in the next year.

She was almost 20 years old when she really began cementing her 'diva status' lifestyle. While, she still enjoyed her 'daddy's money', she was making her own. Marlena had slipped into modeling in New York City, where she met international super babe Heidi Klum. While she was still the best of friends with Stephanie McMahon, she became great friends with the likes of older Klum. She sought out Heidi as a 'mentor' in modeling, as a 'relatable ear' to listen to her dilemmas in front of the camera.

Her reconciliation with her sister Candace didn't come until late the year she turned 19, over a year after their fight. Candace was so preoccupied with school, she even was struggling slightly with trying to figure out ways to approach her growing in status sister. She honestly expected her sister to have changed from the 'easy to talk to, easy listener' to a Prima Donna - a stuck up - and she was half right. It wasn't until Vince threatened to reconstruct her funds that she talked to her sister. It was for better, too, as the two became close after a few misunderstandings.

Candace and Marlena spent a lot of time together after she came home from the U of M after her first year. They spent a majority of the time hanging out at Marlena's manor in upper east side New York City. Candace had her own wing in the manor to do what she pleased, and had her own 'special need attendants', a maid and a butler. Marlena was sparing no expenses. Where was she getting the money? She dated various 'losers', only the losers were rather well endowed.

In the bank account area, that is.

At that time, though, Marlena was also getting more active in modeling. There was a quick fix financially as well. It was around the time Marlena had became interested in a career, possibly singing. Either way, she knew she was going to do it and STAY famous for more than just the fact of _who_ her father was. But for who SHE was.

------------------------------------------------**  
Marlena's Age: 20  
Time: An Heiress Agenda  
**------------------------------------------------

She had surpassed the David Flair's of the world, and was moving on up. She was seemingly 'ready to commit' at the age of 20. She had never held a steady boyfriend at the time, having only done 'flings'. She didn't see a point in settling down before she met a certain New York Yankee, named Derek Jeter. Introduced through her father at a game verses the Cleveland Indians at Yankee Stadium, she became infatuated further with the short stop she had been crushing on for years.

Derek wasn't so instantly attracted to the young diva. Marlena was used to getting what she wanted, WHEN she wanted it, and the fact that Derek wasn't eating out of her palm after meeting her offended her more than anything. She made it a point to flirt with team mates, knowing that Jeter was by nature jealous. He was at the time dating someone, little did she know, but she was bound and determined to break that up. And fast.

During the All Star Game that July, Marlena was picked out of random to sing the national anthem to kick off the game. That was her first taste of singing on a national level. Everyone who watched the game on ESPN, at the stadium, listened on the radio - heard the wrestling socialite belting out the "Star Spangled Banner". Who knew she could sing? People thought she was all mouth, talking - that is, but she actually could carry a tune, and had a nice ovation from the crowd.

It caught a certain shortstop's attention, too.

While she spent most of the game associating herself with the likes of Nomar Garciaparra, Boston's shortstop, much to her father chagrin, Derek talked with Vince Russo, who was at the game as well.

"Should I ask why she's hanging with Nomar?" Derek asked, as Vince shook his head. Derek just smiled. He was really good friends with Garciaparra, but he knew the rivalry between Boston and New York would have embittered Vince's taste about Nomar. Big time.

"I don't even know, Derek." Vince said, "I think she needs to find a good man though. Someone who knows what's what, and can treat my princess right."

"She's a beautiful girl." Derek said, "That shouldn't be hard what-so-ever."

"You believe that?"

"Without a doubt." he said, "I mean, if I wasn't dating, I'd snatch that girl up in a heartbeat. She's 20, right?"

"Just turned 20 in January." Vince said, smiling a little. "It warms my heart to know you're thinkin' of my little girl, Derek."

"Hey, you know me, Vince…" Derek started, "the only women I pay attention to are women I think deserve it. Your daughter **totally** deserves it."

So there was no denying that Vince caught on, Derek Jeter found his daughter attractive. That was a good thing. He saw his daughter with someone like Jeter, no matter how people talked of the shortstop. Yes, he had issues committing, but so did Marlena. They were kind of, made for each other. Just like Vince and his wife, he figured. Alexandria and Vince were made for each other. Derek Jeter was made for his daughter. Candace would find someone too, and he was going to make sure it was someone good. Not just anyone was going to date his daughters.

Later that year, in late September, Derek called Marlena's cell phone as she was in Los Angeles. She was out shopping at some of LA's premiere 'naughty haughty' shops. The likes of Forplay, Agent Provocateur, and naturally, she made a stop at Lemon Tree Bungalow. He caught her at "Forplay", as she was looking for an outfit for Heidi Klum's annual Halloween Party in New York City.

"What can I do for you, Derek?" Marlena inquired to the purpose of the telephone call, as she was looking at a particular outfit. She was pleased with it, and demanded it be removed from the rack. "You caught me at an interesting time…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Derek said, "I didn't mean to catch you at a bad time."

"Bad? No… it's not _bad_, but it's interesting. I'm shopping."

"For what? Having fun?"

"Yeah…" she laughed softly, as she put her credit card down on the counter top, "loads of it."

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Maybe tonight?"

"I'd love to, but tonight isn't possible."

"Oh, alright then."

"I'd say yes, but I'm in LA…" she said, laughing softly. "I needed to find an outfit for a Halloween party I was invited to, and I kind of couldn't find anything in New York…"

"I see, I thought you were just tuggin' my chain." Derek said with a small laugh, "When will you be back in New York?"

"We can plan for tomorrow night."

"Great, tomorrow night it is."

The date came, and the date passed. Marlena still thought of Jeter the same, but Derek - on the other hand, was completely infatuated with the girl. Not obsessively, but respectively. He definitely could have pictured dating her long term. She might have even been worth settling down for. You'd think that Marlena was a regular heartthrob. That she had no enemies. But for the most part - people HATED her. She was in fact beautiful, but she was trying too hard, too desperately, to remain famous. She was the pre-Lindsay Lohan of wrestling. That really lacked her 'street cred' before it even had a chance to start!

She would just remain like that for a while, too. Her and Derek began dating in late the year she turned 20, and were an item for quite a while. She even invited him to be her date for Heidi's Halloween Party. They went as a naughty nurse and doctor couple. It was also that year that VH1 held a duo of specials, "Celebrity Best Friends", as well as "The Fabulous Life Of: Sports Entertainment Divas". Marlena was featured on both.

For "Fabulous Life", there were 5 divas featured:

Stephanie McMahon  
Brooke Hogan  
Ashley Flair  
and the Russo Twins.

The Russo Twins and Stephanie McMahon were the most famous of the bunch. Stephanie's father was obviously Vince McMahon, the Twins, Vince Russo. Rivals. They covered their residences, while Stephanie lived in Greenwich, Connecticut, the twins lived in the Upper East Side of New York City in Marlena's "Noblessa Mystique" manor. The manor was a 1,025 square foot estate right in the heart of New York City, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, outdoor pool and spa, music studio, outdoor gym, and guest house. It was incredible for a couple of 20 year old's to have. Candace wasn't dating at the time but the following monologue was stated:

**Romance:  
**  
While Candace Russo is focusing on her own agenda, Marlena Russo is no stranger to the dating spotlight! Coming off the assumed engagement to Ashley Flair's brother, son of Ric Flair, David Flair, she now seeks romance in the city of her birth. Surely you've seen the two love birds roaming around New York - Miss Russo managed to snag the most eligible bachelor in New York City. Yankees shortstop Derek Jeter! The best of luck to them!

It was also on "Fab Life: S.E. Divas" that it was exposed of what kind of girl Marlena was. "Wild, outspoken, too content with being a bachelorette. Just out of control! She's famous for her spontaneous attitude, not because of who her daddy is". She was even called 'The Female Derek Jeter' on that recount of her style. Candace was the most reserved of the two, there was no denying that.

'Celebrity Best Friends' featured Marlena with her two closest buddies. Stephanie McMahon and Heidi Klum. She was always shown around NYC with Klum, who lived in the same neighborhood as Stephanie's brother Shane. The Tribecca neighborhood in the city. Also, was shown with Stephanie McMahon around the likes of WWF(e) arenas and events. Marlena attended Wrestlemania 15 with Stephanie, and it was anyone's guess why she wasn't jumping ship to the McMahon's. She obviously loved her father and believed in his placement in wCw to stay with him. She was starting to come around to change heading into her 'legal' year.

------------------------------------------------**  
Marlena's Age: 21  
Time: Growing Up?  
**------------------------------------------------

Halfway through the year she turned 21, Marlena took a break from Derek Jeter. She was honestly tired of the limelight his occupation was shining onto her. She didn't want to be famous for HIM, she wanted to be famous on her own terms. Early in the year she turned 21, she dated Mark Jindrak for a few weeks, but his agenda was mostly helping train her. She was buckling down to be a wrestler now. She trained with the wCw power plant for a short time, which was where she met Jindrak - and the two hit it off. Too bad the 'relationship' only lasted five weeks.

During that year, she ran solo for quite the time. Candace was proud of her sister's changes, to where was going to do something about her attitude, and her lifestyle. Marlena had said in a statement: "You can change overnight, but it takes a hell of a lot longer to prove it", which was no doubt true. Her taste in men hadn't changed though, as rumors were swirling around by late the same year, that Marlena was BACK with Jeter, and down in Florida taking lessons from her 'little sister' Brooke Hogan's father, Hulk Hogan, in wrestling techniques. That was true.

While that was to help her get into physically wrestling, she learned from some of the best. (Hence she's so well rounded today) Marlena spent the entire off season (baseball) down in Florida with Derek, most of the time training instead of her usual basking in the sun type deal. Derek was a little bit shocked by it, but decided to stand behind his girlfriend regardless. Spring training for the Yankees came, and Marlena was getting ready to go back to New York. Derek was in spring training, and Marlena in fact _did_ go to New York before the start of the season, in order to get organized with her debut in wCw. Yes, you heard that right. DEBUT, in wCw. She had been planning for a while, and a contract was to be signed in the beginning of the next year.

Being as how it was her second time dating the Yankee heartthrob, people were assuming this was it. That she'd call off her bachelorette ways and settle down. Maybe she'd be the one to make Jeter settle down, as well! He had been with his fair array of lovelies, ranging from Mariah Carey to Jordana Brewster, but none were so much like HIM, as Marlena Russo was. That was probably why they were such a dangerous couple. It was two of the same, in one power couple.

The next year would mean a lot of changes for the heiress. Some that even her boyfriend wouldn't understand. Some, that would change her life forever.

------------------------------------------------**  
Marlena's Age: 22  
Time: Queen of Scene  
**------------------------------------------------

For a New York Yankees fan, life long, no place meant changes for better or worse than Fenway Park in Boston, Massachusetts. Marlena had been experimenting with her look, as well as her attitude, and had recently dyed her hair black to avoid being noticed on the street. It wasn't a _far cry _from her dark chestnut brown hair color, but it definitely spoke to subtle change. It was April, and Marlena was in the stands at Fenway Park for a Yankees/Red Sox game that was surely to be a classic. They _all_ were.

At the time, she was dressed in blue jeans and a replica Jeter jersey, and anyone who was ANYONE knew who she was. Her picture had been plastered over the New York Times, Victoria's Secret Catalogues (thanks to Klum), Guess? Jeans, and Armani ads, not to mention she was known throughout the Sports Entertainment world, too. She wasn't paying much attention to anything more than the game, especially anyone around her.

A young man who had lost his seat to a 'beer guzzling rabid Yankee fan, that smelled like the Bronx', sat down in the empty seat next to her. He was an attractive young man, but not someone she was keying up automatic conversation with. She barely even noticed him there. She casually grabbed her bottle of mineral water and took a drink, watching the game. Her cell phone went off, which had her answering it, and she sighed, speakerphone on so she didn't have to worry.

"What?"

"Wow, hey…"

"Sorry…" she said quietly, putting the phone closer to her face. "Candace, what do you want? I'm at Fenway, and it's hard to hear…"

"Ew?"

"Tell me about it. Blame Derek…"

"I blame him for a lot…"

"OKAY, all right, enough. What's up?"

He wasn't eve's dropping on her conversation, but it was hard _not_ to hear for the most part. Fans around them were cheering on the Sox, as much as he wanted to, it was obviously much to her annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe he dragged me here." Marlena repeated, "I hate this place. I've always hated this place."

"I only go to the Stadium when I have to, and the Metrodome. I love those Twins!"

"Gag me." Marlena laughed softly, "Nobody GOOD is on that team…"

"Bullshit!" Candace said defensively, "Believe me, you'll warm up to the Twins. We're gonna win, Twins!"

"Don't sing that again. I'll choke you…"

Candace's purpose for calling was to corroborate a family gathering at the Russo's that night. Marlena agreed to go, and to bring Derek, since it was a 'family thing'. She finally hung up the telephone, and went on watching the game. The bases were loaded, two outs, the count two and two, dealing out to Derek Jeter. Marlena sat on the edge of her seat, her hands folded.

"Come on baby, home run!" The gentlemen next to her heard her, and couldn't help smiling.

"He ain't gonna get it…" the man said, and Marlena turned toward him. Noting the Boston Red Sox jersey he was wearing, she crossed her arms with a smirk.

"What was that?"

"He ain't gonna get it." the man reiterated. "He just chased that slider… the next one? It's gonna be a curveball, and he's gonna strike out."

Sure enough, the curveball came, and Derek went fishing for it. Strike three was called, and Marlena stood up, staring in awe. Derek too looked stunned, but finally just shook his head with a smile, and walked off the field. Marlena looked back at the man, who had a small knowing smile on his face.

"How did you know that!"

"Just know the bullpen, _and_ the pitchers, girl. Life long for the boys with B's…"

The man was proud of who he followed. Marlena could relate. She sat back down, and looked at him again. She still couldn't believe him.

"What's your name?" She asked, holding out her hand to him. "I'm um… Marlena."

"I know who you are. You're Vince Russo's daughter." he said at first, then smiled. "I'm massively into wrestling. My name's John." He reached out, shaking her hand. "John Cena." She smiled at him.

"Well… it's nice to meet you, John."

Who knew **one** conversation could be so life changing? It was for her. After the game, she gave the aspiring wrestler her phone number, and told him not to be a stranger. It was around September that she was in Boston again, this time, just shopping with a couple of her girlfriends. Ashleigh Morgan, a wCw diva at the time, and Trista Johnson was a model. While the girls were at a café, Marlena pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. Putting the phone to her ear, she had a smirk on her face. She was _still_ dating Jeter, but their relationship was going nowhere. And getting there fast.

"Who are you calling?" Ashleigh asked, as Marlena continued to smirk.

"For me to know, you to find out."

"Come on," Trista said, as Marlena shook her head.

"Don't worry about it."

Marlena waited for a few moments until she got an answering machine recording. "Yo, you've reached John. I'm not here, or I'm just working out. Leave some."

"Hey John, it's Marlena." she said, smiling to herself. "I just decided to give you a call, seeing as how I'm in Boston right now. I wanted to see if you might want to hang out or so-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence. Hearing the receiver pick up, Marlena laughed softly, as she heard someone on the other end, sounding winded. She was trying to pipe down her hysterics, as he stuttered a greeting.

"He-hello?"

"Hey, John…" Marlena said, amusement in her voice.

"Hey… what's up?" She could have _swore_ she heard a smile in his voice, and she just smiled to herself.

"Not much really." she crossed her legs as she adjusted her seat. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. Seeing as how I'm in Boston. I've missed you, ya know."

"R-really? You've missed me?" she laughed softly at his shock.

"Of course I did… so what do you say we meet up?"

He agreed, and told her he'd meet her in a half hour downtown. She hung up the telephone, as Trista and Ashleigh gawked at her. Both were thinking different things. Marlena just slipped her cell phone back into her hand bag, looking innocent.

"What? You look at me like I've just committed mortal sin. My god. It was _just_ a phone call!"

"What if someone _sees you_ with this said John!" Ashleigh spit out, as Trista nodded her head.

"What would Derek think!"

"Look." Marlena slowly stood up, grabbing her bag. "If Derek cared, he wouldn't be hanging out late night with Jordana again, would he?"

"He's what! That Brewster girl!" Ashleigh seemed shocked, as Marlena just nodded her head.

"Oh yeah. I heard about it from Bernie. You know, Williams? His TEAM MATE?" She slung the bag over her shoulder. "I'm not going to be played, I'm a Russo. I don't stand for that shit."

"So you're going to use some innocent guy?" Trista looked at her skeptically as Marlena shook her head.

"No. I'm above playing games. I really think this John guy is cool. Who knows? He might be better than Derek, if you get my drift…"

"I never thought you'd say ANYONE could surpass Jeter in **god** standings…" Ashleigh said, "I mean, seriously…"

"Well." Marlena smirked to herself, "This is my way of proving Jeter isn't _god_. He's not even all that great when you get down to it. He's just so big because of his paycheck and his prowess on the field. Not his prowess in my bedroom. There's nothing supernatural about Jeter there, believe…me…"

Ashleigh and Trista both gasped in unison as Marlena laughed to herself. She took off to meet John, and it would come to pass, that wasn't the LAST time Cena and Russo would meet up.

August. Jeter was getting ready for Post Season Baseball, and Marlena was getting ready to move ON with her life. It was the same month she went shopping in Boston, and apparently, her afternoon and evening with Cena left quite the mark on the diva. Such a mark, she told Jeter they should 'just see other people'. Cena can take full credit for 'stealing her' away from the Yankees shortstop. Derek assumed it was 'someone with a bigger paycheck', and she just laughed at him.

"Derek, we've been through this before…"

"Yeah, and you went right behind me and dated some jack off."

"His name was Mark, and he was training me to be a wrestler. It wasn't serious, give me a god damned break!"

"I get that." Jeter said, "But who's it this time? Your current trainer?"

"Ric Flair is like my FATHER, asshole." she spoke in defense, to her 'current trainer'. She had been taking advice and some training tips from Flair at the time. "Besides, what's it to you? I need my space! You're twenty-six years old. ACT IT!"

"And you're twenty two, yet you act like it's okay to behave like this! I just thought you were worth a lot more than all of this, Marlena…"

"Oh, and so is Jordana, apparently…"

"Excuse me?"

"I know all about your little 40-40 rendezvous with her, so don't fucking start with me. I don't want to end this on a bad note, Derek, but I don't care. I'm not doing this anymore. We're done."

"You said that the last time…"

"I'm serious this time…"

And she was, too.

------------------------------------------------**  
Marlena's Age: 22 (almost 23)  
Time: A Diva Settles?  
**------------------------------------------------

John was getting ready to enter OVW, the WWF(e)'s minor leagues. Marlena wasn't one to sit around and WAIT for something to happen, she was one to MAKE things happen. She had fallen hard for the aspiring wrestler, who hadn't graduated from Springfield College all that long ago. It was approximately five months before he made it into OVW she knew she had feelings for him. Did she know how he felt about her? Not really. She was always one to be the looker. She didn't pay attention to a guy's signals all that much.

But little did she know, he had completely fallen for her, too.

Even all the negative publicity that may have followed her after her famed 'Jeter's out at home, again' second time breakup with Jeter. She was staying at her manor in New York when she invited John over, so they could talk. He came up from his home in West Newbury, Massachusetts -- to see the diva. Little did he know WHAT he was walking into. The house, was MASSIVE, and guards were at the gates that were donned with a "Noblessa Mystique" plaque into the gating. He was about to leave, unsure if he should have gone in, when the guard stopped him.

"You, sir, what's your name?"

"Uh… am I trespassing?" he asked nervously, "I di-"

"Is he **here** yet?" there was a voice from the PA box, that _sounded_ like Marlena, but it wasn't.

"I'll get right back to you, Miss Russo." the guard said into his walkie talkie, as he glanced at John. "Who are you?"

"I might be who Marlena's waitin' on…" John said nervously, "I'm John…"

"I'm sending him in, Miss Russo. Please inform Miss Marlena about it."

The gates opened, and the guard ushered John in. So it was high above John's standards. He was just a 'kid from the streets', in all actuality. He lived in a subtle home, came from a humble neighborhood, he didn't just think, he KNEW this girl was way out of his league. The guards, the gates, the HOUSE, the cars… she was about as high up-and-up as John had seen since he met Stephanie McMahon. Little did he know, Marlena's close FRIEND, Stephanie McMahon.

He was lead into the foyer, where a girl who looked IDENTICAL to Marlena was standing there, only her hair was dark blonde. She introduced herself as Candace, the 'less known twin', and brought him to the sitting room on the second floor, making him a cup of hot chocolate. It was cold out, after all.

"So you're the new 'it' for my sister?"

"Huh?" John seemed a little shocked by Candace's assumption, "I'm what?"

"Well, my sister said she broke up with Derek for a reason. You the reason?"

"I - well - I don't know… I _doubt_ it…"

"Well, you're a step up above Jeter in the looks department." Candace said with a shrug, "I'm sure you're also not as high strung, or as much of an asshole as him, either."

"You not a Jeter fan?" John asked an obvious question, as he took a drink from his mug. Candace just looked at him absently.

"He and my sister, they've dated. A lot. On and off for the past two years, almost three years. He's been at EVERY family get together I can REMEMBER the past couple years, and I'm sick of it. He thinks he owns her. He definitely has an attitude…"

They talked for a few minutes, before Marlena came in. She didn't know John was there, hence the fact she was dressed in her gym clothes. She had just came in from the outback gymnasium, in white and blue track pants and a white tank top, a towel around her neck, and her hair up. She felt like she looked less than flattering, but John thought she was stunning. He loved an athlete, and the fact this girl was showing all the true signs of an athlete, was a huge turn on. He smiled at her.

"Hey… what's up?"

"Damn, if I'd have known you'd be here, I'd have changed…" She grumbled slightly, waving a little.

"No, really, you look phenomenal."

She sat down, and Candace proceeded to get up. She said she'd 'be in the other room', which more often than not meant, she would be eve's dropping. Marlena just smirked, nodding her head. "Knock yourself out, kid."

"I didn't expect to come to somethin' like this, I feel kinda under dressed." John said in regard to her house, but she just shook her head.

"I've lived here for almost four years," she started "got the place when I was dating David Flair… haven't had the heart to sell it…"

"Yeah, I heard about all that."

"Who hasn't?" She laughed softly, "But that's in my past. A lot of shit is now."

"Your sister said somethin' real interestin' before you came in."

"Oh god, what did she say?"

"She asked if I was your new 'it'. Not sure what that meant."

"Oh." Marlena smirked a little, shaking her head. "Candace wants me to finally settle down, like she's one to talk. But because I'm trying to get into wrestling, get my life in order, she wants me to find a guy WORTH settling down with. She wasn't exactly the president of Derek's fan club, that's for sure."

"That I could tell…" he said quietly, "But why would she think me? I mean, I ain't anythin' special."

"Sure you are." Marlena said, "I think you're a really great guy. I told her I thought you were attractive, but that I felt I could talk to you about a lot of things and you not judge me. I guess that made her the president of _your_ fan club."

"Thanks a lot. That means a lot to me to know you like me."

"I do." she said, sitting down beside him. "You're an awesome person. Someone I'd like to get to know a little better."

"Really?"

"Totally." she smiled at him, and leaned in, kissing his cheek lightly. "You'll find out that I only say what I mean."

John was preparing for entering OVW finally, and he was visiting Marlena one last time before he shipped out. He was a more frequent visitor to "Noblessa Mystique", and then he heard something he never thought he would. She was thinking about selling it finally. What changed her mind? He showed up at the door, and out of nowhere, Marlena kissed him. Just, kissed him. He seemed a little stunned by her forward nature, but she just shook her head.

"I'm tired of acting like I don't have feelings for you. I do." she said, her expression serious. "I know you have your own thing going on, and I have mine too, but I really like you."

"Wow…" He nodded his head a little, "I really like you too, Marlena."

"Why do I feel like I'm in high school around you?" she asked, but instead of leaving him to take offense, she elaborated. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. Nobody… I get like, butterflies around you…"

"Maybe it's more than like."

"Maybe…"

"Because I kinda feel that, too…"

------------------------------------------------**  
Marlena's Age: 23  
Time: Commitment  
**------------------------------------------------

John was in OVW, and Marlena was back in training for wCw. They weren't just dating, they were ENGAGED, and were quite serious about progressing their relationship, too. There had been talk of when the marriage would happen, of kids, and she had never had that kind of connection with any of the other people she had dated. Ever. She felt comfortable with John, she honestly could say she loved him without feeling awkward about it. Candace was elated by her choice of being with John, but their father and mother remained completely oblivious to Marlena and John's relationship. She didn't want her father interfering, because he believed her and Derek were meant to be. That wasn't her idea of a suitable conversation.

It was October that Marlena had been planning for their wedding. John had asked her to write down thoughts, plans, ideas, what she wanted for the wedding. Naturally, she wanted something elaborate, but it wasn't to the extent of her former dream wedding. Fifteen Bridesmaids, groomsmen, three flower girls, two ring bearers, all that was left was a partridge in a pear tree! She wanted something reserved, maybe even private - away from paparazzi attack, but she didn't want a small wedding. Church wedding was the idea.

Late October early November, Marlena started to come down sick though. With what, was anyone's guess, as she was constantly physically sick, tired and fatigued, and her workouts had been cut out of her entire schedule because of it. Bed rest was what she was told to take by her mother, but something in Alexandria made her ask her daughter a few questions. Some she never would have asked before. Having thought she was 'prying'.

"Are you, you know… sexually active?"

"Mother…"

"It's a suitable question."

"I'm twenty-three! No it is **not**."

"Actually, it is. Do you and Dere-"

"I'm not _with_ Derek…"

"When did THAT happen?" Alexandria sighed, shaking her head. "Alright, Marlena. I want to know what's going on. Who are you dating? Or, seeing? Or… god, I don't know anymore with you..."

"Alright, mother…" She rolled her eyes, "I've been seeing a guy, okay? His name is John, he's over in OVW right now. Yes, I'm…_sexually active_, if you MUST know… and I've been planning a wedding..."

"For…?"

"For the fucking pope." Marlena retorted, frustrated. "ME, mother, for ME… I love him. And I… well, I want to marry him. He said he wants to marry me, too."

"You're **_just _**dating?"

Marlena then shook her head, showing her mother her hand. There was a ring on her left ring finger, that John had picked up for her. Alexandria smiled softly, as she put her hand over her daughter's. She could tell Marlena had done a LOT of growing up in the past three years.

"Congratulations, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of dad… he wants me with Derek…"

"This is YOU, not your father. I'm proud of you for making a decision for you. But you should make one more."

"What's that?"

"Go to the doctor. Get a pregnancy test done."

"Oh… um, okay…"

She did that, alright. She found out she was pregnant on December 13th for sure. At the time she was only about eight weeks along. Two months. She brought John to her family's Christmas Eve get together in Long Island, where she gave John his gifts, with an extra box. Inside of it, was a baby bottle, a pacifier, and a copy of the sonogram photos. She smirked as he opened it, and reading the sonogram, and seeing the items in the box, he gaped a stare at her.

"What's this?"

"Merry Christmas…" she said, as she put her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear, she giggled a little. "We're having a baby…"

John looked at her, shock further confirmed on his face as he stuttered out. He managed to confirm what she said, and as she nodded, he grabbed her, and picked her up, spinning her around. She laughed as she held onto him, and it was brought to Vince's attention, she wasn't with Derek, and her life was moving forward with this man named Cena. They were having a baby together, and that would mean there wouldn't ever be room for Jeter in her life again. Her father wasn't keen on it at first.

But it was something he couldn't change. If he tried to break up his daughter's happiness, he knew he'd lose Alexandria, or at least make her angry. She was happy to see Marlena's progress, and John apparently brought out the best of her daughter, as far as she was concerned.

------------------------------------------------**  
Marlena's Age: 24  
Time: "I Do"  
**------------------------------------------------

March was the month they decided to get married. Marlena had said she wanted to get married before their **son** was born, and John couldn't have agreed more. He wanted to be a good dad, he wanted to be a good example for his first born. So did she. The date they planned, was March 20th, and it was creeping up, not long after Marlena turned twenty-four years old. John, was turning twenty-five, just the next month.

They decided on having the wedding in John's hometown of West Newbury, Massachusetts. The day crept up, and Marlena was the biggest batch of nerves. She had never been nervous about something as much as she was this. This was so -- so final. She didn't believe in divorce, hence her not wanting to get married unless she KNEW the man was for her. She knew John was it, she could just feel it. Her bridesmaids were her sister Candace, and Stephanie McMahon. Her two closest confidants. For groomsmen, John had his close friend from OVW Randy Orton, and his cousin Marc Predka. His Best Man was his father John, Sr. Her matron of honor, was her mother Alexandria.

In the bride's room, Marlena was pacing in the Christian Dior gown she had picked out. She felt like a Queen, even for such a small, secluded ceremony. She didn't want any more than that. Not right now. She was showing in her pregnancy, and was an emotional train wreck. Candace and Stephanie sat in the bride's room with her the morning of the wedding, and Marlena was a wreck.

"I can't do this. Marriage, pft."

"Come on, Marlena." Candace said, "Stop acting like a spoiled brat…"

"She's pregnant. She has the right to be a bitch." Stephanie smiled with her comment, and Candace rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. Marlena on the other hand, agreed seriously.

"That's right! Pregnant. ME. Pregnant! Can you BELIEVE that shit! If it wasn't for John, I wouldn't be."

"Uhm… Derek?" Candace offered, as Marlena broke into a fit of cold laughter.

"He couldn't make a kid if his life depended on it. He was a dead fuck anyway!"

Candace couldn't hold back laughing, as she covered her mouth, burying her head into Stephanie's shoulder. She kept saying, _'tell me I didn't hear that right' _as Stephanie chuckled under her breath. Alexandria and John's mother Carol walked into the room, as Marlena continued ranting, and raving, and carrying on. Carol smiled at Alexandria.

"Got to love the hormones."

"Pregnancy. Is there any time more beautiful in a woman's life?"

"Oh yeah, I'll tell ya a better time than being fat, bloated, whiney, bitchy and carrying a fucking BABY!" Marlena said, as she snapped her attention toward her mother and soon to be mother-in-law. "Being NOT pregnant! Oh yeah, that's better! When this gob of goo and ga-ga is OUT of me, I'll be peachy with a side of keen!"

But her attitude soon dropped as she sat down heavily in the chair, tears built up in her eyes. She was finally realizing, she was literally minutes away from saying 'I Do' to the first man who made her feel like a woman. The first man who made her feel loved, cherished, and adored. The first man, who was everything to her. She broke into a fit of tears, covering her face as Candace and Stephanie both rushed to her side, and put an arm around her.

"Shhhh… it's okay, Marlena, really…" Stephanie said, as Candace nodded.

"Yeah, you'll be okay…"

"Am I _really_ about to get married?" Marlena asked quietly, as Carol walked over, crouching down in front of her.

"You're really about to get married." Carol said, "My son is in a similar state as you are you know…" she smiled, "I've never seen John more anxious."

"Really?" Marlena sniffled softly, as Carol dabbed a tissue on Marlena's cheeks, brushing tears away.

"Really." Carol verified. "He loves you, and he loves that little boy you're carrying already. He wants you to be his wife."

"I love him…"

"Good. Do you know what people in love do?"

"I'm starting to get the idea…"

"You just have to hold the tears for being happy." Carol said with a smile, "After you say 'I do' is the perfect time."

"Don't coach her to cry some more!" Candace said, as Alexandria laughed a little, and Carol smiled.

"I won't."

"She's right…" Marlena said, nodding her head. "You're right…"

"That's a good girl. Now let's fix your makeup. And get you married." Carol stood her up, and Marlena hugged her, managing to smile. Carol hugged her back.

"Thanks, mom…" she said, "I can - call you that, right?"

"Of course you can, honey."

"John already knows he can call me that," Alexandria said.

The ceremony was at noon. Their wedding song, "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Elvis Presley. It was a very traditional wedding, so the song was thought to be 'perfect'. John let Marlena pick a song for them, and that was it. She was an Elvis Presley fan, after all. By twelve thirty that afternoon, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride" was heard, and John shared his first kiss with Marlena as husband and wife.

------------------------------------------------**  
Marlena's Age: 24  
Time: It's A Boy!  
**------------------------------------------------

The only thing worse than enduring pregnancy, and all the complications that go with it, is enduring pregnancy and all the complications that go with it during a New England Summer. By the end of June, already, Marlena had nearly lost her composure. She was eight months pregnant, and hating every minute of it! Her cravings were no longer the simple 3 Musketeer bar here and again. It was the likes of iced coffee and ice cream at 2 in the morning. It was green peppers and blue cheese dressing to subdue 'all the time sickness', no longer just 'morning sickness'.

Candace stayed close by her sister for the most part when John was busy with work. There was never an _hour _that went by, that Cena wasn't calling on his bride to make sure she was okay. The definition of "okay" now meant, she wasn't trying to kill anybody. For a girl who never weighed over one hundred and ten pounds in her life, being pregnant was not only mentally straining, but physically straining. She hated being heavy - as it made it hard for her to _move_, let alone do a lot on her own. She was independent, after all.

July came. The days were long, hot, and for the over all - Marlena spent most of her time in the confines of air conditioning. She lived with John in West Newbury, as the house they were building was still being built in the same city of John's upbringing. If it was good enough for him, it was good enough for their son. Marlena had also taken the opportunity after marriage, to sell her 'bachelorette pad' of "Noblessa Mystique" for a 'lousy' five million dollars. The estate, after all, was probably worth more, she didn't care. She just wanted no more to do with it. It reminded her too much of how she was, and she didn't like it.

She went for her last doctor's appointment before the baby was born, to be told that ANY DAY, she'd be ready to give birth to him. That was the 7th of July. She wasn't getting any happier about the pregnancy, but there was no denying she was happy to be a mother. She was expecting, and thrilled, but the whole process of _having the baby_ was what she wasn't looking forward to. She had her bag ready for the hospital, and was all ready. She knew the first thing she was saying when she got there for the baby?

I. NEED. DRUGS.

She spent a majority of her time watching TLC, "A Baby Story", and so on. She wasn't liking what she'd have to go through, but there wasn't anything she could say or do now. She had days, at most, to prepare for this big occasion that was oncoming.

The next few days had Marlena impatient. John was there, Candace was there, Alexandria was there, and Vince was making periodic phone calls to the house to check on his daughter. He was just barely starting to warm up to the idea of her being married, and having a baby. He was still a little bitter with her 'break up and then not informing situation with Derek', but he knew that his daughter wouldn't change for anyone. Especially him.

July 10th. 1:30 A.M. Marlena was sitting in the living room, another night of insomnia as she sat with her chocolate covered pretzels watching "Late Night with Conan O'Brien". John was asleep on the couch, no more than five feet from her, as she was on the love seat, her feet up and she was sitting comfortably. She went to stand up to get something from the kitchen, and she stopped. Dead.

"John…"

John was a light sleeper these days. She said his name again, and his eyes slowly opened. He noticed his wife standing there, looking uneasy, it caused him to sit up.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"I think my water broke…" she whispered, and John _thought_ he heard her right, but looked at her offly.

"W-what? Say what?"

"I think…my water…broke."

John was to his feet in a flash. He brought Marlena to the car, having grabbed the bag she had packed from the closet in the foyer. It wasn't even a fifteen minute drive with the speed he was taking to get her to the hospital. John walked her into the ER, and informed the receptionist of her being pregnant and her water breaking. Just like that, she was to be prepped to have their son.

John made one phone call that would ensure everyone who _had to know_ WOULD know. Candace. He called her apartment in Boston, as she was off for summer holiday from college. Thankfully she was still up, and as soon as John spat out Marlena was going to be having the baby, Candace was off the phone and headed to the hospital. She called her mother, John's parents, and her father, though he was down in Atlanta. He said he'd be on the next flight out, so he could be there for his daughter, despite his personal feelings toward Cena at that time.

As Carol, Alexandria, John, Candace, and John's four brothers were in the waiting room of the hospital, John was in the delivery room with Marlena. Through her screaming at him, many obscenities yelled at him that would make your mother faint and father blush, and a seemingly _forever _labor, at 9:32 A.M, Dorian Michael Paul Cena was born. All 8 pounds, 16 ounces, and 20 inches of baby boy Cena. John was the first to hold him, as Marlena was taken care of by the doctor and nurses in the room after giving birth.

While it was perhaps, the most 'disgusting' thing John had ever witnessed, it was the most intense and beautiful thing he had ever witnessed, too. He held Dorian in his arms, looking a little flabbergasted by the fact, that the child was his. His baby boy. A few minutes had passed, and Marlena was transferred to her hospital room in the maternity ward, and the family came in. John gave her Dorian, and the new mom looked overwhelmed. She had tears in her eyes as she smiled, holding Dorian close to her.

"I can't believe he's ours…" she said quietly to John, as he rested his head against hers, smiling at her.

"I know…" he said, "It's incredible…"

"That's my nephew…" Candace said with a small giggle, as she bit he lower lip. "I always thought I'd be the first to have a baby…"

"You kind of need to have a boyfriend first…" Marlena said, laughing softly as she pushed the receiving blanket away from Dorian's face, tracing her finger down his tiny cheek. "He's so beautiful…"

"Hey, I'm workin' on it here!" Candace said, "Nobody's, well…"

"Good enough?" Alexandria offered, as Candace smiled.

"Yeah! Good enough."

"Whatever…" Marlena said with a chuckle, as she looked up at her mother. "Do you… want to hold him, mom?"

"Of course I do, that's my grand baby." Alexandria said, as she took Dorian into her arms. She assured Carol she was the next to hold him, and Marlena looked at John, smiling a little as she did.

"Everything is going to be crazy, you know…"

"Damn right I do." he said, as he pushed her hair back, his hand resting on her face. Her smile hadn't faded. "Everything is going to be mad crazy, but it's going to be good. We got our baby boy, and each other."

"Will you stop?" Marlena laughed softly, looking away from him momentarily. "You need to stop acting like a Casanova, Cena."

"Just be thankful I'm not getting naked…" he muttered, "It's a tense situation up in here…"

"Oh yeah, the last time you got naked…" she decided against continuing her comment, shaking her head. "Never mind…"

It was late that evening that Vince Russo showed up at the hospital. Candace, John and Alexandria were still there. Carol and John had to get going, but promised they'd be back the next day to visit Marlena and the baby. Vince walked into the room where he had been directed to by the nurses station, and Alexandria was sitting on the edge of Marlena's bed, Candace in the chair nearest the bed, and John was sitting on a chair, leaning on the bed. Alexandria stood up, and walked over to Vince, stopping him at the door.

"Before you come in here, you need to know one thing."

"What's that?" he asked, as Alexandria looked serious.

"There'll be no more bitterness toward John. I don't care how you feel about Derek, or how you feel about Marlena's choice, but I like him, and he was here for your daughter when I know for a FACT your boy would have bailed…"

"I know."

"And once you see Dorian, you're going to know why Marlena is with John, and is staying with John."

"I imagine so."

"Do you understand me, though? If you try anything, so help me god, Vince…"

"I won't." He said, "I swear it."

Vince finally made it to his daughter's bedside, who smiled up at Vince as he approached. He kissed her forehead, and looked toward Cena, who sat upright. Vince held out his hand toward John, taking a moment to swallow his pride.

"Congratulations, son." he said, as John wearily shook his hand back.

"Thanks. But the real congrats go to this girl right here…" He gestured toward Marlena. "She went through some sick times."

"How much did my grandson weigh? Is he big?" Vince asked questions, and Marlena smiled at him.

"Eight pounds sixteen ounces. He's twenty inches long, and yes, he's big. He's the size of a god damn watermelon…" Vince laughed a little at her wording, and nodded his head.

"Do I get to see him?"

"Dad…" Marlena looked at him oddly, "Why _wouldn't_ you? It's almost feeding time. If you'd like… you can feed him…"

"My god," Vince chuckled a little, "It's been twenty-four years since I've held a baby…let alone fed one…" Marlena smirked at him.

"Well, it's about time to get reacquainted with 'the little people', isn't it, dad?"

From the moment Vince Russo held little baby Dorian, he was in love with the child. The only child he had ever loved more, was his own babies, Candace and Marlena. He put the bottle to his mouth, and fed Dorian for the first time, seeing exactly what Alexandria was talking about. For some reason, Vince was caught up in the fantasy of his daughter always dating Derek Jeter. Always having _that_ kind of notoriety. He hadn't even taken the time to realize his baby girl had grown up. Now, he was seeing it. Funny how a baby could make you see things clearly…

"What's his name?" Vince asked, as John decided to answer.

"Dorian Michael Paul Cena." he said, "Marlena picked Dorian and Paul, I just added Michael and obviously Cena on in there…"

"It's got a nice ring to it," Vince said, glancing toward John. "You know, I think you're going to make a good father, John."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Thanks…"

That was the beginning of what most would call a good relationship with John and Vince. When Marlena and John finally were able to take Dorian home, it wasn't long after they were getting their new house ready. It wasn't quite finished, but it was finished enough for the nursery, and main rooms to be decorated. Marlena's favorite part of moving in, was decorating. She was an interior decorator at heart…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **If I made Marlena Russo-Cena seem like a 'Mary-Sue' in this story that is totally NOT my intention. Otherwise, I don't give a damn, but with _her_? She's my brain child. My baby! And you see that in "Biggest & The Best" I'm sure. The purpose of this story was to show what she was like before, and after John and Dorian. (as Biggest & The Best shows her 'currently') She went from a spoiled rotten rich bitch to a hard working woman. People change, and love changes people. THAT, my friends, is the purpose of this story. To show what John did to Vince's daughter. Aww… **- M.S**


End file.
